Tomorrow to Love
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Terkadang pertemuan pertama itu seperti drama-drama Korea. Dengan wajah mlongo yang komikal. Dengan nada datar tak berdosa. Menjadi alasan aneh untuk menjadi lebih dekat. /Warning Inside


―_Tomorrow to Love―_

.

.

Terdengar suara bising dari ruang tengah. Dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Ia memperhatikan. Memperhatikan sosok yang kini sedang menonton namun menggunakan topi. Kebiasaan yang aneh, namun mampu membuat ia― Hinata selalu tersenyum atau tertawa lepas. Apalagi jika sudah dibarengi alasan yang menurut suaminya― Madara, sangat logis.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dinding dengan banyak bingkai foto disana. Sebuah senyum terukir ketika melihat bingkai dengan foto beberapa wajah disana. Hinata ingat saat itu. ketika cinta pertama maupun beberapa kisah cintanya kandas.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak menelponnya. Kalau saja Pain tidak menduakannya saat itu. Akankah ia bertemu dengan Madara? Akankah hidupnya seperti ini?

Ia ingat hari itu.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tomorrow to Love © Saitou senichi

Perhatian! Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC sesuai naskah, crackpair, alur maju mundur (always), sedikit pake bahasa _Teenlit. Rush plot._

.

―_Tomorrow to Love―_

.

Suara isakan terdengar di dalam toilet umum. Membuat beberapa wanita yang tengah berada di ruangan yang sama bergidik ngeri. Adapula yang langsung berlari keluar.

"_Udahlah_, Hime." Sakura masih setia menunggu di depan pintu toilet sembari mengangsurkan beberapa lembar _tissue. _"Jangan nangisin lagi, si baka orenji."

Bukannya diam, si penghuni bilik toilet paling ujung itu semakin sesenggukan dan berujar lirih. "K-kan a-aku u-udah sayang," Hinata memberi jeda untuk menarik ingus. "Coba kamu rasain. Gimana kalo Kakashi―" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah kembali menangis. Sakura hanya menghela napas.

Memang kurang diuntung, Pain. Rikuddo Pain. Pacar― ralat― mantan Hinata ini. Bagaikan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, itulah perumpamaan kisah cinta Hinata. Sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun dengan Pain sudah selama setahun pula Hinata tidak mengetahui bahwa ia telah diduakan oleh pacarnya. Dengan saudara jauhnya pula.

Pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Hinata yang jauh dari kata anggun. Matanya membengkak, rambut panjang yang acak-acakan. Hidung memerah disertai cairan kental mengalir yang sudah beberapa kali di― _srooot― _ewwhh.

"Inih," Hinata memberikan tissue bekas mengelap ingusnya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Ih. Jorok banget sih," Sakura menepis jauh-jauh tissue bekas itu. "Yaudah. Ayo pulang."

Pernah sadar nggak? Terkadang seorang wanita anggun, yang gagap jika sudah patah hati― berkali-kali pula― apalagi diduakan ―sampai dua tahun― mampu berubah menjadi wanita ganas penuh dengan dendam. Dan disinilah realitanya. Beberapa kali Hinata melempar kerikil kepada pasangan yang sedang asik-asiknya berpacaran.

"Woy! Siapa sih?! _Nimpuk-nimpukin _kepala ayang gue?!" seorang dengan surai cokelat misuh-misuh entah pada siapa dikegelapan malam.

"Psst Hinata. Kenapa sih," beberapa kali pula Sakura harus berbisik-bisik ria dan menyadarkan Hinata. "Udah ah! Ntar kalau ketahuan bisa repot," Sakura mendorong- dorong punggung Hinata yang entah kenapa seperti dinding beton.

Dengan semangat yang masih membara, untuk mengusik kemesraan pasangan itu. Hinata sama sekali tak gentar dengan desisan maupun dorongan Sakura. Ia masih berdiri meski tidak tegak, karena punggungnya terdorong ke depan. Kepalanya semakin memanas ketika orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya malah melanjutkan aksi memadu kasih.

_Apa mereka tidak menyadari Hinata sedang patah hati?_

_Apa mereka sengaja memadu kasih dihadapan―ralat― disamping depan Hinata?_

_Sungguh membuat hati panas._

Dengan gerakan gesit. Hinata mengambil kerikil sebesar kepalan tangan anak kecil, yang tergeletak manis di kaki Sakura dengan manis. Lalu melemparkannya menuju mereka. Bagai gerakan slow motion, Sakura megap-megap memandang keadaan nekat ini sembari menarik lengan Hinata. Dan lari sebelum...

_KROMPYANGGG_

"WOY!"

.

Sujud syukurlah. Karena batu tadi hanya mengenai tong sampah yang berada disamping pasangan tersebut. Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan mau lagi menelpon Hinata dan memperlihatkan kenyataan yang menyakitkan bila akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan terang dengan suara mesin tik yang memekakan telinga.

"Nama?"

"..."

"Nama?!"

Apalagi dengan keadaan sifat Hinata yang bisa dibilang jungkir balik ketika patah hati. Dan dengan wajah _innocent_. "Hinata ditanyain tuh," Sakura menyikut pelan bahu Hinata.

"Namanya, mbak."

"Apaan sih _kepo_."

Ia kembali menepuk dahinya. Mendengar ucapan Hinata yang benar-benar, nggak nyambung. Sedetik kemudian pintu ruangan keamanan daerah sekitar, terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok pria bersurai raven― Sasuke, kakak tiri Sakura.

"Ah. Demi apa coba yak, kedatangan lo bagaikan angin segar." Dengan kalimat hiperbola Sakura mendekati kakak tirinya. Yang kebetulan seorang polisi.

"Kenapa bisa disini sih?― ah pak, maafin adek-adek saya ya. Selamat bertugas." Sasuke menggiring Hinata yang masih dalam mode ngambek.

"Tau tuh. Si Hinata nimpukin orang pacaran," Sakura menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik. Dengan pandangan: jelasin-kalo-nggak-gue-kramasin-lo, Hinata menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. "Gini loh _bang,"_ tuh'kan Hinata kalau sudah patah hati suka ngawur. Lihat saja, sejak kapan Sasuke yang tampan tak terkira dibilang bang? "Kita sebagai generasi muda, seharusnya menggerebek pasangan-pasangan yang diem di tempat remang-remang." Jelasnya.

Kemudian Sasuke beralih pada Sakura. Meminta penjelasan. "Okay. Tadi Hinata mergokin si orenji ngelamar Konan di restaurant, and well seketika sifat Hina Hime berubah menjadi si petakilan Hina." Sakura menjelaskan.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang pulang ke rumah, dinginin kepala."

Sasuke. Sasuke adalah kakak tiri dari Sakura. Yang sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya pula. Sasuke selalu menjadi seorang yang mampu melindungi keduanya.

.

.

"Yaudah lah."

"Gue udah ngomong begitu kali, kak."

Disinilah mereka. Sedang duduk memutar diatas karpet beludru yang baru dibeli beberapa jam lalu oleh Sasuke. Mereka berempat; Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian ini, orang temennya lagi patah hati juga ya." Wanita dewasa bersurai pirang― Naruto mengelus bahu Hinata.

"Ya. Bukan gitu juga yang," Sasuke membela diri. "Susah juga sih. Soalnya Hinata tuh udah berkali-kali jadi pihak tersakiti," Sasuke meringis mengingat segelintir kisah Hinata. "_Ngenes_ banget." Yang dibarengi anggukan Sakura.

"Kak. Naru," Hinata memeluk Naruto. "Kisah cinta aku, kak. Berakhir tragis..."

Disamping Hinata yang masih menangis sembari bercerita pada Naruto. Mereka― Sasuke dan Sakura berunding.

"Biasanya kalau sakit hati karena pria tuh, obatnya pria lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil mengunyah kentang goreng mayones.

"Tapi dek. Hinata kan cewek dengan hati lembut," Sasuke membuka kaleng soda. "Nggak kayak lo."

"Ish nggak nyadar. Kemaren kita di ruang kepala keamanan daerah gara-gara siapa?"

Percakapan mereka semua terhenti ketika ponsel dengan nada dering 'begadang' yang entah dinyanyikan siapa mereka tidak tahu, merangsek masuk kedalam pendengaran. Sasuke yang telah sadar dari keterjutan akan nada dering tersebut, segera menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?― ah iya, ada apa paman.― Iya, saya akan kesana― iya."

"Siapa?" tanya Naru ketika ia melihat Sasuke menghela napas.

"Itu paman Mada. Kita disuruh kesana."

"Oh.. Hah?!"

"Hinata. Nggak kenapa-kenapa'kan? Kalau kita tinggal sendiri?"

"Hng?"

"Soalnya kita harus jemput seseorang. Naru juga harus segera pulang."

"Iya. Nggak apa."

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka meninggalkan Hinata dirumah. Hinata pun sudah berhenti menangis.

_Huuuiiiiiii_

Saking sepinya. Hinata malah asik memainkan game dengan backsound suara _Huuiii _. Masih dalam keadaan telungkup dengan kedua kaki diayunkan. Ia masih belum menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka lalu langkah kaki memasuki ruang tengah. Dan berhenti di ujung karpet.

"Sak. Kalau laper, aku udah masakin sup ayam sama kue beras," Hinata masih asik dengan tablet kepunyaan Sakura. Karena merasa aneh dengan keheningan ini, ia segera menoleh kesamping. "Eeehh?"

_Gue serasa berada di drama Korea aja._ Hinata membatin masih memperhatikan sosok yang tinggi menjulang di hadapannya.

Sosok lelaki berkulit putih, dengan rambut hitam panjang liar. Mata sedikit sipit namun tajam sungguh membuat Hinata tertarik.

_Hidung sama matanya bagus. Tinggi, badannya atletis, dadanya juga bidang. Dan juga tegap. _Tanpa sadar Hinata mematung memperhatikan pria itu. Dengan sedikit gugup sembari membenarkan posisinya, ia berkata; "Maaf om. Kayaknya pipa ledeng disini nggak rusak."

.

_Terkadang pertemuan pertama itu datang seperti drama-drama Korea._

_Dengan wajah mlongo yang komikal. Dengan nada datar tak berdosa._

_Menjadi alasan aneh untuk menjadi lebih dekat._

Hinata terkekeh pelan mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Madara. Suara kekehannya terdengar sampai telinga Madara. Madara menoleh keasal suara, lalu menatap punggung Hinata yang bergetar melihat foto mereka.

.

"Uhuk. Uhuk― jadi Om itu pamannya kak Sasuke?" beberapa kali Hinata terbatuk dan menyeka air matanya. Ini semua akibat asap rokok yang sedang dikeluarkan oleh paman Sasuke― Madara.

"Hm."

Awalnya batin Hinata berteriak, bahwa pria dihadapannya itu sungguh tipenya _banget. _Dengan kemeja yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku, sedikit tidak rapi tapi ia suka. Namun semua luluh lantak hanya karena ia merokok. Hinata sangat tidak menyukai pria perokok.

"_Maaf, om Uhuk. Uhuk, bisa nggak rokoknya di matiin dulu?" _ingin sekali Hinata berbicara seperti itu, tapi apa daya ia tidak pernah berani. Apalagi ditatap dengan tajam seperti itu. Dan akhirnya disanalah dia, dengan suara batuk menggema di ruang tamu.

_Gadis surai indigo yang terbatuk._

_Pria mata crimson dengan pikirannya._

_Mungkin terlalu dini. Tapi ini adalah satu langkah menuju start untuk cinta di hari esok._

.

Madara berjalan menuju Hinata yang masih terkekeh pelan. Tangannya menyentuh pundak sang istri.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata tersentak lalu menoleh. "Ah?"

"Kenapa tertawa?" Madara mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

"Nggak. Cuma inget awal aku ketemu sama om Mada," seketika itu Madara langsung cemberut.

"Iya. Disangka tukang ledeng." Madara berbalik. Berjalan lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang, "Aku'kan nggak tahu," Hinata berbicara sembari menahan tawa. "Lagian kalau aku tahu kalau om Mada itu, calon suamiku sih. Nggak bakalan."

"Berhenti bilang om," Madara menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Kan, udah dibilang manggil 'yang' aja."

"Hidih. Lebay deh." Hinata menghirup aroma tubuh Madara dengan rakus. Kemudian matanya menelusuri leher hingga topi yang berada di kepala suaminya. "Sayang."

"Hm?"

"Kok aku lupa ya, alesan buat kebiasaan kamu pake topi sebelum berangkat kerja." Hinata kembali terkikik geli.

Madara hanya mendengus. Inilah kebiasaan Hinata, selalu mengungkit-ungkit alasan kenapa ia memakai topi sebelum berangkat kerja. "_Bey,_ aku pake topi buat rambut aku yang liar, biar nurut kalo dikasih gel dan―"

"― lebih enak di hairstyle-in?" sebelum Madara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah melengkapinya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melupakan tata krama seorang istri. Dengan gemas Madara menggelitiki pinggang Hinata.

.

_Sesudah menikah pun. Mereka masih menghiasi hari ini maupun hari esok dengan cinta._

_Mengisi hari-hari dengan kebahagiaan._

_Meski beberapa kali bertengkar._

_Hari yang berlalu penuh dengan penyesalan._

_Diperbaiki oleh hari ini dengan kasih sayang._

_Dan menunggu hari esok dengan cinta. Hari esok untuk cinta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

―_End―_

a/n : saya dalam keadaan mood teraneh. Tiba-tiba membuat fict dengan gaya bahasa teenlit. Judul aneh. Rush plot, dan dengan akhir yang aneh. Hahaha maklum, saya benar-benar sedang mengalami mood teraneh. Nanti deh kalo ada yg minta sekuel (nggak ada kali) dibikinin, tapi ngga janji.

Review?


End file.
